


Where the heart is

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could wish for anything, it would be the same wish he had always made. The first wish. The only thing Park Jungsu has ever wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the heart is

He doesn't understand when caretaker hyung calls him to the office and tells him.

 

"A man is picking you up in an hour. You will spend the night with him."

 

Jungsu blinks. "Hyung?"

 

"He'll pick you up outside the gates. There are new clothes on your bed. Wear them."

 

And that is it. The beginning of this never ending chapter of his life.

 

\---

 

But he understands when he is sitting in the car and the man leans closer and says, "You are much prettier than your photograph."

 

Realisation hits and his hands shake around the champagne flute clutched between them.

 

The man smiles. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

 

\---

 

He stays curled up on his bed the next day. Donghae and Hyukjae camp beside his bed, their gentle, worried voices keeping Jungsu from falling in to sleep. Donghae sits at the edge of his bed and holds his hand, stroking his palm with warm fingers. Jongwoon comes in with Ryeowook on his heels bearing a cup of steaming ginger tea.

 

"Youngwoon hyung is here."

 

Jungsu curls tighter in to a ball.

 

\---

 

"I can't see you anymore."

 

"Why?"

 

“I don't deserve you."

 

"What are you talking about?” Youngwoon asks, perplexed.  “Don’t you love me?"

 

"Of course I do!"

 

Youngwoon laughs. "Then you deserve me," he says and reaches out to take his hand. Jungsu shies away.

 

"You wouldn't want me when you find out I’ve done."

 

"What?" Youngwoon chuckles. "Did you yell at one of the kids? God forbid hit that grinning idiot Donghae?"

 

Jungsu swallows. "I slept with a man."

 

Youngwoon freezes in the act of reaching out for him again, eyes widening in shock. Youngwoon’s hands drop and Jungsu’s tears fall with them.

 

 "Why?"

 

When he finds out, Youngwoon kicks the fence so hard that the old wooden boards snap and leave a gaping hole.

 

"He can't make you do this! He can't! I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!"

 

"No! Youngwoon, you can't!" Jungsu pleads.

 

Youngwoon turns to him. "Why not? At least we have to go the police."

 

"We can't! I'll lose the kids. They’ll separate them. Donghae wouldn't survive without-.” Jungsu gasps for breath and Youngwoon pulls him in to his arms. Jungsu buries his face Youngwoon’s shoulder. “It's just a year, I can survive until then."

 

Youngwoon’s arms tighten around him. "Can you? What if they start in on the kids? What if someone wants Donghae or Hyukjae? Or little Ryeowook?"

 

"No! Hyung promised me. It's just me. As long as I do as he says." Youngwoon’s arms shake around him.

 

"You're sacrificing yourself for them." Youngwoon’s voice is so thick with tears that Jungsu draws back. He touches Youngwoon’s face, tracing the path of the tears.

 

"They're mine."

 

"What about me?"

 

"You don't- you don't have to- I know this can't be what you want." Jungsu tries to step back, out of Youngwoon’s arms but Youngwoon only holds him closer.

 

"You're an idiot, Park Jungsu! I hate this. So much. But if this is the only way I can be with you…then…I’ll take it. I can’t lose you. I love you. And if you don't want to fight this, then… it doesn't change anything. Just don't push me away."

 

Jungsu breathes through his tears. Youngwoon kisses his hair and doesn’t let go.

 

\---

 

Jungsu is about to make his way to his own bed when Jongwoon reaches out and grasps his wrist. He sits down on Jongwoon’s bed when Jongwoon pulls at him and takes Jongwoon’s hand in both of his’.

 

“What is it, Jongwoon-ah?” he asks quietly, so as not to wake the little ones already asleep.

 

“Where did you go last night, hyung?”

 

Jungsu stills and looks away. Donghae’s bed is empty. Jungsu finds him wrapped around Hyukjae on the next bed. They’ve never slept apart ever since they had first arrived here. Jungsu always worries about what would happen if they are ever separated. The one time they had, when Hyukjae had spent a week at the hospital with pneumonia, Donghae had refused to eat and had stayed curled up on Hyukjae’s bed until Jungsu begged caretaker hyung to let Donghae visit Hyukjae at the hospital.  He’s already made up his mind to never let them be separated again.

Ryeowook is asleep on the bed furthest from the door. Although he’s asleep now, Jungsu knows he’ll find his way to Jungsu’s own bed sometime in the night. He would slip quietly under the covers and lie there quietly until Jungsu wraps his arms around him. Then Ryeowook would fold in to him, tiny and warm and precious and Jungsu would fall asleep to the beat of Ryeowook’s heart under his hands. This is his family. Whatever happens, he doesn’t want to lose them.

 

“Jongwoon-ah…”

 

Jongwoon frowns. “I'm not an idiot, hyung.”

 

Jungsu meets Jongwoon’s concerned eyes for a brief moment and looks down at their linked hands. “I'm sorry, Jongwoon-ah.”

 

“Does Youngwoon hyung know?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And he… is he okay with this?” Jongwoon asks disbelievingly.

 

Jungsu bites his lip worriedly. “He wants to kill caretaker hyung.”

 

“Let him!”

 

Jungsu looks up at Jongwoon at the fierce words. “Don't say things like that, Jongwoon-ah. If something happens, if I can't be here anymore…”

 

“I'll look after them. But hyung… please don't leave us.”

 

Jungsu leans down and kisses Jongwoon’s forehead. “I love you, Jongwoon ah. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

\---

 

He kisses Donghae's hair gently. The boy holds on to his hand afterwards, wide, scared eyes staring up at him. He doesn’t flinch when his bruised ribs protest as Hyukjae hugs him from the other side, burying his face in Jungsu's chest. He holds out his hand to little Ryeowook watching uncertainly from the side. Ryeowook rushes in to the huddle too and Jungsu runs his hand through the boy's soft hair. He looks up. Jongwoon is watching them, biting his lip.

 

"It's okay," he says, "I'm okay."

 

"Don't leave, okay Jungsu hyung? Stay here and we won't let anyone hurt you," Donghae says determinedly.

 

"Yeah, hyung. We'll bash them up so bad, they'll spend a month in the hospital" Hyukjae pipes in.

 

Jungsu blinks rapidly to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

 

"I love you guys so much. You know that, right?"

 

"We know hyung," Ryeowook whispers, "we love you too."

 

Jongwoon steps closer and pushes Jungsu's hair back with both hands. "You're all we have too, you know."

 

\--- 

 

He meets Heechul at his first 'event', which is just a room full of well-dressed men and a handful of scantily clad boys serving them.

 

"So you're Park Jungsu," Heechul says, flicking his hair back and looking him up and down. Jungsu blushes, starkly aware that what he's wearing is leaving very little to the imagination. Heechul smirks. "I've heard good things about you," Heechul comments.

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

Heechul smirks as one of their clients beckon him, and hands him a business card, from a space Jungsu wouldn't have believed existed in Heechul's leather outfit if he hadn't just seen it.

 

"Here. If you ever want to take this work seriously afterwards, call this number and tell them Heechul recommended you."

 

Jungsu looks at him with wide eyes.

 

Heechul's face softens. "It’s not a bad life. This agency, they'll look after you really well. Let you choose your clients and the pay isn't bad either." Heechul kisses him lightly on the lips.  "Think about it, in case."

 

Jungsu watches Heechul climb on to the lap of the man that had called him, watches Heechul smile and drink from the man's cup and the large hands steadily moving down Heechul's pale back and looks away. This is not what he wants. This will never be what he wants.

 

"What is my beautiful swan doing here all by himself?"

 

Jungsu hides the card behind the counter.

 

In case.

 

\---

 

Jungsu watches Donghae and Hyukjae help Ryeowook put the candles on the cake. They look up at him when they're done.

 

"Is it good, hyung?" Hyukjae asks anxiously.

 

Jungsu ruffles his hair. "It’s beautiful. Jongwoon hyung will love it."

 

Ryeowook insists on carrying the cake himself. Donghae and Hyukjae stalking infront of him, darting from one door to the next, forming an extra vigilant guard of honour.

 

They enter the room without knocking and Jongwoon looks up from his bed, lowering the book in his hands.

 

"Happy birthday, Jongwoon hyung!" the kids yell. Jongwoon looks at the cake with wide, surprised eyes. Then he smiles, like happiness is pouring out of him in waves.

 

"You remembered!" he exclaims.

 

"Of course we remembered, hyung! It's in our calendar, remember?" Donghae explains, reminding Jongwoon of the calendar in the kitchen, with hearts drawn around everyone's birthdays.

 

Jongwoon looks up at Jungsu, smile still bright on his face. Jungsu pulls him closer in to a hug. "Happy birthday, Jongwoon-ah," he whispers. Jongwoon's arms wrap around him and Jungsu feels his tears warm on his skin.

 

"Thank you, hyung." Jungsu keeps Jongwoon close and looks at the boys. "Let’s light the candles okay!"

 

The boys laugh excitedly at the thought of starting fire. Donghae takes the match box out of his pocket and takes out a stick carefully, Hyukjae and Ryeowook either side of him, watching avidly. By the time the candles are lit, Jongwoon has dried his eyes and lets Ryeowook pull him towards the table where they'd set the cake.

 

Everyone sings happy birthday and cheers loudly when Jongwoon blows out the candles.

 

"What did you wish for hyung?" Donghae asks between a mouthful of cake.

 

"He can't say, Hae, you idiot! Otherwise it won't come true!" Hyukjae pokes Donghae on the side making the other boy laugh and squirm away.

 

"Unless," Jongwoon starts with a grin, looking around at them all, "unless three people ask me. If just one person asks, then I can't say but if three people ask, then it's okay."

 

Jungsu hides a smile with another bite of cake.

 

"What did you wish for, hyung?" Donghae and Hyukjae ask at the same time, before staring at each other and bursting in to laughter.

 

"What about you, Ryeowookie?" Jungsu asks the quiet boy sitting on the floor at Jongwoon's feet. Jongwoon slides down from the bed to sit beside him. Jungsu follows suit and Donghae and Hyukjae immediately sit down on the floor beside him.

 

"Do you want to know my wish, Ryeowook-ah?" Jongwoon asks softly.

 

"Yes, hyung," Ryeowook whispers, ducking his head and hiding behind his dark hair.

 

Jongwoon threads his fingers through Ryeowook's small hand and the other through Jungsu's. Jungsu takes Donghae's hand and Donghae shoves the rest of his cake into his mouth and wipes his hand on his pants before taking Hyukjae's hand and Hyukjae takes Ryeowook's hand on the other side. And soon they are a circle of linked hands, all looking expectantly at Jongwoon.

 

"I wished that we can be together like this always," Jongwoon says and Jungsu grips his hand tighter, "I want us to always be a family like this."

 

"That's a good wish hyung," Donghae smiles, "I'll wish for it for my birthday too."

 

"Me too," Hyukjae agrees.

 

"And for Jungsu hyung to not get hurt again," Ryeowook adds softly.

 

Jungsu's heart twists.

 

"I'm okay now, Ryeowook-ah."

 

Ryeowook nods and smiles. "So no one will hurt you again, hyung."

 

Jungsu takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to cry infront of the kids.

 

He opens his eyes and holds out his hands. "Group hug," he calls and gets a lap full of Donghae and Hyukjae. Jongwoon leans his head on his shoulder and Jungsu pulls Ryeowook closer with the hand that is not holding on to Hyukjae and kisses his hair.

 

"We'll always be a family."

 

\---

 

He curls away towards the edge of the bed and tries to catch his breath. He forces himself to stay still when he feels a hand tracing over his spine. He knows he doesn't have to be afraid here. This man at least had kept is promise not to hurt him.

 

"Lovely swan," the man croons and gently pulls him back. Jungsu looks up at the man, short cropped dark hair and kind eyes. "Is there someone you love, Jungsu-ah?"

 

Jungsu looks away towards the window, this high up he knows the whole city would be sparkling under him if he stood there to look. The man chuckles. "Is he from the shelter?"

 

"No," Jungsu whispers.

 

The man runs a hand through his hair gently, combing through it. "Tell me about him."

 

Jungsu stays quiet, even though Youngwoon is smiling at him in his memory. Dancing with him at the back of his father's restaurant to a cheesy song on the radio. Kissing him against fence at the back of the shelter. Fierce, angry and protective and teary eyed with helplessness. His Youngwoon.

 

"Hmm. You want to keep him to yourself, yes?" the man's lips graze across his collarbone. "Good. Because this," the man kisses him, gentle and coaxing. "This has nothing to do with him. This is business. And he is the rest of your life."

 

Jungsu can't help the tears that escape his eyes. The man kisses them away. "Did you know, lovely swan," the man sits above him, and straddles him "you are beautiful even when you're crying."

 

\---

 

"You promised me! You said they'd be safe!"

 

"A client has expressed interest in them. He's paying well too. The money will help the shelter and he wants them as a pair. So they will not be separated."

 

"They're just kids! Please! Let me do this. I'll take their place."

 

"You are already busy with your own clients and this particular client expressly requested the boys."

 

"I won't let you do this! I'll go to the police. I'll tell them everything. I won't let you hurt the boys!"

 

"You feel so strongly about this? Fine. The boys will stay. You will take the appointment tonight before your own."

 

"Thank you, hyung."

 

\---

 

"I'm sorry, lovely swan. You cannot go back. Caretaker is quite worried that you'll kick up a fuss."

 

"Please. Please, let me go."

 

"I cannot, Jungsu-ah. I know it will take you sometime to adjust but I had to use all my leverage to get you here. And it didn't hurt that you've made friends with Heechul."

 

"I need to go back for the kids. Please.”

 

"Would it make you feel better if I go check on them? To make sure they're safe? But in return you cannot make trouble here. If they kick you out, the next step down on the ladder will not be so pleasant, I can promise you."

 

"I'll behave. I'll do whatever they say. Please look over my boys for me. Let them know that I’m okay."

 

"You care for them that much."

 

"They're all I have."

 

\---

 

"They're gone. Your boys are happily adopted by some family and the love of your life has moved on and away. What are you going to do, Park Jungsu?"

 

Jungsu doesn't look up at Heechul, can't stop the tears soaking in to his robe. His next client will be here in 15 minutes.

 

"Stay. This is the life you know. I know you want to go look for them. And even if you do, what will you do? The boys already have a family and for all you know, so does Youngwoon. Stay. Earn some money and if you still want to look for them after that, then do. But don't go out in to the big wide world with nothing and no one, it will spit you right back out. Trust me, I know." Heechul kisses his hair and Jungsu leans in to him and into the rare show of blatant kindness from Heechul.

 

"There is nothing out there for you."

 

Jungsu sniffs and lifts his head. He remembers Youngwoon kissing him against the fence behind the shelter. Remembers the kids playing soccer at the local park, Donghae and Hyukjae buzzing with energy and little Ryeowook laughing as he runs after them. Remembers Jongwoon singing in the shower and denying it when it gets commented on afterwards.

 

But it seems that life is gone now. He has lost his family.

 

"I'll stay."

 

Heechul doesn't smile. He wipes Jungsu's eyes with a handkerchief. "Get yourself cleaned up. You're a mess." But before Jungsu gets up, the kiss Heechul leaves on his lips is gentle.  

 

\---

 

“Aren't there rules?” Jungsu asks, shifting to get comfortable in Heechul's arms. They share a room at the lodge. Jungsu hates his bed and Heechul hates sleeping alone.

 

“Sungmin is one of the most popular guys here. Along with you and me, of course. They won't risk him being unhappy. Kyuhyun makes him happy. Who we fuck in our own time is none of their business anyway. As long as we fuck who they say on their dollar.”  

 

“Kyuhyun is so young.”

 

“No younger than you when you started. Do you want to take him under your wing too? Keep him safe from all the big bad monsters? I doubt he wants anyone taking care of him. He's a tough one, that kid.”

 

“I know he is. I just wish…”

 

“Park Jungsu, stop wishing you could save everyone. Soon you'll be telling me you want to save me too.”

 

“I do. I do want to save you Heechul-ah.”

 

“And what makes you think I want to be saved, hmm? Maybe I like this life. Did you ever think that?”

 

“Do you? Do you really choose this life?”

 

“Look at you. No wonder so many clients request you.” Heechul traces his mouth with a finger.  “If my ego wasn't bigger than this country, I'd think you are prettier than me, Jungsu-ah.”  He says, pressing their lips together. “And no. I don't choose this life. But it is my life and I try to live it without fighting it every waking moment.”

 

“That's not-“

 

“It's exactly it. You want to leave because you think the life outside will be so much greener than the one in here. But you already know it is not.”

 

“I miss them so much. And I don't even know where they are.”

 

\---

 

Jungsu finds the note folded on his pillow. The scent of lavender clings to the paper but Heechul is not in bed yet. Curious, Jungsu opens the note to reveal an address written in flowing black ink. Below it are two words.

_Go home._

There is nothing else. No signature, no indication of who the note is from. But Jungsu knows anyway. He dashes to the living room, almost slipping on the tiles of the corridor. The day is breaking in to the living room gently through the open windows, soft and golden. Heechul is laying on the couch with his head in Sungmin’s lap as Sungmin’s fingers comb gently through the long dark hair. Jungsu halts at the doorway and Heechul turns his head towards him before closing his eyes and turning his head back towards Sungmin.

“Why are you still here?” Heechul asks quietly. Sungmin looks up at Jungsu curiously.

“Heechul…”

“If you start crying I’m going to come over there and hit you.”

Jungsu laughs helplessly and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Why?” he asks, staring at the address, hardly daring to believe it.

“Because your stupid dimple doesn’t fool me. So just go and be with your babies or whatever.”

Jungsu stares at Heechul for a moment, his heart filling with so much love for this man pretending to not care that he had just kick started Jungsu’s heart.

“Thank you,” he whispers, almost too quietly to carry across the room. But Heechul’s lips curve slightly at the ends. Jungsu leaves when Sungmin’s hands resume their path through Heechul’s hair, heart lighter than it has been for a long time.

\---

He sits on the front steps of the house and waits. It had taken him a whole half hour to gather the courage to knock on the door and when he finally rapped his knuckles on the door, he had gotten no answer. Waiting like this only gives him time to let all the scenarios of what is coming thoroughly in his mind. After waiting for an hour, he wonders if he should come back tomorrow. But he doesn’t want to go. He wants to see his boys. He wonders how much they would have grown. If Donghae cuts his hair more frequently now and if Hyukjae still smiles like he used to, all gums and teeth and breathtaking. He wonders if Ryeowook would have grown taller, if he switched to sleeping with Jongwoon in his absence. He looks up when he hears footsteps approaching.

 

Youngwoon stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Jungsu scrambles up to his feet. Youngwoon looks like he always has. Solid, warm and perfect. And Jungsu suddenly feels the weight of the time they’ve been apart pushing at him. He runs. And doesn’t stop until he collides with Youngwoon, who staggers but manages to wrap both arms around Jungsu to keep him from falling. Jungsu clings on to Youngwoon and tries to breathe.

 

“Am I dreaming?” Youngwoon’s deep voice is soft, his hands warm as they hold on to Jungsu. Jungsu smiles against Youngwoon’s neck.

 

“Do you always dream of me?” Jungsu asks, leaning back to look at his love.

 

Youngwoon touches his face, gentle and reverent. “You are always my dream, Park Jungsu.”

 

Jungsu kisses him then, pulls Youngwoon in and doesn’t pull back until they’re both utterly breathless.

 

“Have you come home?” Youngwoon asks, hands on Jungsu’s face, exploring, remembering and memorising.

 

Jungsu smiles. “Yes.” Then he remembers something. “You adopted the kids?” he asks incredulously.

 

Youngwoon laughs. “Of course I did! Who did you think it was? You loved them so bloody much, it was the least I could do to keep them safe.”

 

“But you moved away,” Jungsu says with a frown.

 

Youngwoon traces Jungsu’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Yeah. Got a job in this side of the city. So we moved. I looked for you.” Youngwoon leans in and kisses him. “Went to the police, even if they didn't give a fuck about one missing orphan boy. Even after all this time, I kept on hoping you'd come back. That you'd just appear on my door step and everything will be fine,” Youngwoon murmurs wonderingly against Jungsu’s lips.

 

“Your wish came true.”

 

Youngwoon takes his hand and leads him in to the house. Jungsu never wants him to let go.

  

\---

 

Donghae sees him first. Jungsu watches him drop his school bag at the door and turn towards the kitchen. Jungsu stands up reflexively. Donghae freezes for a moment. He’s grown taller, dark hair unkempt as always. But the brown eyes are the same, reflecting his soul.

“Jungsu hyung,” Donghae whispers.

Jungsu takes a shaky breath. “Donghae-ah…” he holds out his arms and Donghae flies in to him in a heartbeat. Jungsu buries his face in Donghae’s hair and breathes as Donghae starts crying. He looks up when Hyukjae enters the house and stumbles over Donghae’s bag.

“Donghae, you-“ Hyukjae stares. Jungsu smiles at him through his tears. Hyukjae runs and collides with them with enough force to send them stumbling back in to the kitchen counter. Jungsu doesn’t care. He folds Hyukjae in with his free arm. Hyukjae clings to him, breath hitching as he cries quietly on to Jungsu’s shoulder.

He looks up when he hears a gasp and sees Ryeowook standing at the doorway. He is still so small, so utterly lovely, staring at him wide eyed.

“Ryeowook-ah.”

“It was my birthday last month, hyung,” Ryeowook tells him. Jungsu knows. June 21st is decorated with five small blue hearts on the calendar in his room.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, Ryeowook-ah,” he whispers.

There are silent tears running down Ryeowook’s face as he walks towards him.

“I made a wish hyung.” Donghae and Hyukjae shift so that Ryeowook folds in between them against Jungsu’s chest. “I wished you’d come home.”

Jungsu closes his eyes and holds his boys close.

\---

When Jongwoon comes home, Jungsu lets go of the boys for a moment and skips over the coffee table to run to him. Jongwoon touches his face disbelievingly.

“Jungsu hyung?”

Jungsu pulls him in to his arms and Jongwoon cries in to his shoulder, hands clutching at Jungsu’s shirt.

“I missed you, Jongwoon-ah,” he murmurs in to Jongwoon’s dark hair. Soon Youngwoon is sliding his arms around his back and the boys engulf him from the sides and this is the happiest Jungsu has been in a long time.

\---

He holds on to Heechul for full five minutes. Heechul sighs and lets Jungsu bury his face in his lavender scented hair.

 

“You won’t get in to trouble?” he asks, hands clutched in the soft material of Heechul’s shirt.

 

“Do you really think there is anyone here that can give Kim Heechul any trouble?” Heechul asks and Jungsu can hear the smirk in his voice. Jungsu draws back slightly to meet Heechul’s eyes.

 

“You’re sure you won’t come with me?” he asks for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

Heechul takes his face between both hands and kisses him.

 

“This is your happy ending, Jungsu-ah, not mine.”

 

“Will you come visit sometime? I’d like you to meet everyone. The boys will love you.”

 

Heechul laughs. “Do I look like the well behaved brotherly type?”

 

Jungsu shakes his head. “You look like the best friend anyone’s ever been lucky enough to have.”

 

Heechul’s eyes widen before he pulls at Jungsu’s hair. “Don’t get sappy on me, Park Jungsu.”

 

Jungsu smiles and Heechul stills. He opens his mouth, as if to say something but instead he pulls back, stepping out of Jungsu’s arms.

 

“You should go.”

 

Jungsu stares at him for a moment before picking up his bag and slinging on to his shoulder. Heechul is playing with his phone. Jungsu turns back at the door, a hand on the door frame.

 

“You’re my family too, you know.”

 

Heechul’s head snaps up and for a moment he looks as though he’d tell Jungsu to stop being an idiot. But his face softens when he sees Jungsu’s face.

 

“I’ve seen your stupid calendar.” With hearts drawn around the birthdays of all his family.

 

Jungsu smiles. “My birthday is in two weeks.”

 

Heechul raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “Don’t expect any presents from me.”

 

“No. Just you will be more than enough.”

 

Heechul laughs. “Get out of here, you sap!”

 

Jungsu grins and heads home.

 

\---

He blows out the candles. The boys had carefully fit twenty three rainbow coloured candles on the beautiful cake that Ryeowook had made for him.

He looks up smiling as everyone cheers and Youngwoon switches the lights back on with a grin.

“What did you wish for hyung?” Donghae and Hyukjae ask at the same time, meeting each other’s eyes with huge smiles on their faces.

“What did you wish for, Jungsu hyung?” Ryeowook asks quietly and doesn’t squirm away when Jongwoon reaches out to ruffle his hair. Heechul buries his face in the palm of his hand to hide his laughter.

“Nothing,” he says, to the shock of the boys. He looks around at his family gathered around him. “Because my wish already came true.”

Youngwoon kisses him on the lips as Donghae and Hyukjae pretend to gag and Jongwoon lets Ryeowook feed him cake. Heechul had given up trying not to laugh and is quietly chuckling at him from the couch. This is the most perfect life has been for Park Jungsu. And if he could wish for anything, it would be the same wish he had always made. The first wish. The only thing Park Jungsu has ever wished for.

To always be where his heart is.

 

***


End file.
